Nothing Like Us
by xxWonderstruckxx
Summary: Now I realize that everything was a lie. Toby was never my knight and I was never his princess. He never loved me.


Hi Little Liars! This is my first PPL fanfic :) I'm not new in fanfic. I've been posting on How To Rock and a few other stories but this is my first PPL fanfic. Inspiration came to me when I was listening to Nothing Like Us by Justin Bieber and immediately thought of Spencer and Toby. So enough talking here's my story...

* * *

_But that is the past now,  
We didn't last now,  
I guess that this is meant to be, yeah...  
Tell me, was it worth it?  
We were so perfect.  
But, baby, I just want you to see..._

_There's nothing like us,_  
_There's nothing like you and me,_  
_Together through the storm._  
_There's nothing like us,_  
_There's nothing like you and me,_  
_Together, oh_

The calming rain sounded the empty house. Mom left for a business meeting across town. And Dad, he was kicked out of the house for a while now. My older sister, Melissa, was staying with us for the week, but had to leave to finish some last minute errands. That left me being the only person in the house.

I sat in my bedroom with a single dimming lamp on. "Socrates' method of thinking brought a new horizon in philosophy," I read aloud. My mind sucked in the information while I continued to read.

_Lover's betrayer_, my mind screeched, interrupting my reading. _You're like Socrates, questioning everything that he done._

I shook my head and tried to refocus on studying for an upcoming philosophy exam. _You barely scratched the surface of finding the truth._

I tried to distract myself from the thoughts. I took out my flashcards and alphabetized it while reading the textbook. I took out my wallet and organized my money starting from the least amount to the greatest. No matter how many times I ignored the voice in my head, I couldn't help but listen. My eyes drifted to the brown box across the room. I didn't touch the box since the day after the incident, when I packed up the memories.

_Get the box. Search for answers. Remember. _My body started to move without second thoughts. I got up from my bed, grabbed the box, and walked back, placing it on my bed. I stared into the box, my eyes starting to well up. My hands reached for the first picture frame. It was a picture of Toby and I in front of a glorious tree. I remember this photo. Toby's smile seemed so real. His strong hands held my fragile fingers. His face, his body, even his hair felt like a dream. My wavy brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. I was wearing a simple blue dress while he was wearing a matching blue shirt and black jeans. We looked so happy in the picture, maybe the happiest we've ever been in a long time.

We were out in the woods, taking a break from picture perfect Rosewood, home of all my troubles. I can remember everything that happened. We walked around the woods, talking about everything and nothing. We took pictures of us during the whole day. At night, we roasted marshmallows and watched the sky turn from dawn to night. Toby and I stared into the night sky, watching the stars glisten so brightly. It was one of the many precious moments I held close to my heart.

A single tear ran down my cheeks. I gripped the picture frame, remembering what happened a week ago. He betrayed my friends, my family. He betrayed me.

During a thundery night somewhat like tonight, Toby snuck in my house, trying to retrieve the key from A. I approached him, key in hand. I confronted him. He turned around, confirming what I had suspected. He gradually approached me. With each step, he broke my heart. Everything happened so quickly. The slapping, the revealing of the Radley name tag that was his. My mother entered the house and Toby disappearing through the door before I could ask him anything more.

For a while, I tried to pretend like nothing happened. Emily knew something was up and asked. She saw through my lies. I told Emily that I broke up with Toby, but didn't tell her why. I didn't tell anyone else what happened. I didn't tell anyone that Toby was part of the A team, a team of people dedicated to hurting me and my friends. I held on to the hope that he wasn't the guy I saw that night. I was just imagining everything and the next day, everything would go back to normal.

The next day I called him. I left text messages. I even paid a private investigator to search for him and anything he'd done. I did everything to convince myself that I was dreaming, that Toby wasn't part of the A team and wasn't trying to hurt me or my friends. Maybe he was part of the team but was a spy. Maybe he had to play the part to get information out of them and tell us. All the results were the same: this wasn't a dream.

I dug back in the box. Every item inside was everything from Toby, or had Toby in it. Pictures of Toby and I filled up most of the box. The necklace that he gave me for my birthday was tossed inside. The cheesy shirt he bought me saying "I'm his" was tossed in there as well. Toby's jacket that he let me wear was buried there. The jacket still smelled like his woodsy scent after he finishes his yard work. The romantic cards and letters he written for me was crumpled up in the bottom. I read each and every one of them, springing even more tears. He left the sweetest heartwarming letters. The only thing left from him that I couldn't put in the box was a chair he made for me.

The feelings of betrayal, regret, and heartbrokenness collided. I collapsed to my knees, bursting into tears. My hands covered my sorrowful face. The rain pattered on the roof. The sound made me cry harder. It reminded me of that night.

"Why?" I whispered in the midst of my sob. We had a love for each other so deep, so real and rare. Our kisses felt enchanting. Our moments together were special. Toby was there for me through the storm of A. He was my knight in shining armor. My knight protected me from getting hurt. He was my escape when everything was tearing apart. I gave him all my love, faith, and trust.

Now I realize that everything was a lie. Toby was never my knight and I was never his princess. He never loved me. If he truly loved me, he wouldn't be part of the A team. He was only using me for information to plot their schemes. The Toby I knew and loved was all an illusion.

I removed my hands from my face. While gasping for air, I wiped away my tears. I threw everything back into the box and shoved it away from me. For quite some time, I stared at the ceiling in silence, besides the sound of the rain.

Beep! Beep! My phone rang, signaling a phone call or text message. I got up and retrieved my phone. _A blocked number_, I thought. With hesitation, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said. Deep breathing came from the other end. I can hear trees swaying and rain falling. I became very tremulous in fear of A. "Hello?" I repeated.

"I've always loved you even when I was the villain," A familiar voice said before hanging up. _Toby_.

Lacking much thought, I jumped up from the floor and burst through my door, running down the stairs of the dark hallway. I nearly tripped over the couch as I opened the back door and let myself into the rainy night. The rain slid across the open skin as I ran in the direction of the woods.

"Toby!" I screamed out. Through my tears, I screamed out his name again and again. I clutched my phone in my hands as I ran through the woods in my backyard. Even though part of it was burned from an A accident, trees started to reform. I ran deeper and deeper into the woods until I tripped on dead branch and fell. I collapsed with a hard thud. My phone slipped out of my hands and landed a few steps from me. I laid on the ground in pain.

Beep! Beep! My phone rang again. With the rest of my strength, I crawled to my phone. I grabbed my phone from the ground and wiped it clean with my jeans. Of course, I had a new text message from a blocked number. I fell for it. A and the A team planned it from the start.

"Poor Spencer, I guess you really fell for him. Your Romeo and Juliet love won't last. He's part of us now. –A"

* * *

That's it. Any questions, comments, or improvements, just review.


End file.
